pretend_wizardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 142 - Shots
Our heroes decide the most prudent course of action is to purchase copious amounts of unidentifiable medication from a previously unreliable source! And immediately use it! "Episode 142 - Shots" is the 142nd episode of the Pretend Wizards Podcast. Next Episode This article contains spoilers. Episode Summary After a heart-warming opening of a PO Box filled with Figurines of the heros, the players discuss the episode and their plans for today (and decide that, due to Rons' absence, that Pegasus is currently unavailable). Ragna calls Dweezil via marble (who, upon picking up, gets hit by the sticky-water effect), getting an update on their situation by Sapphire. Ragna changes out of his costume and drags an auto-piloting Shira to the Lower Bailey to meet up by Dr. Popo. Meanwhile, Sapphire asks Dr. Popo about her 'embarrassing problem' - the bird-calling x-es she and Shira received while breaking and entering Brekts Tower. Popo confidently (after Sapphire rolls an insight check for 13) presents her with a so-called 'beauty product': A Vial of Something (later revealed to be the Vial of Change). Having learned nothing from her previous encounter with Dr. Popos' potions, Sapphire Melody decides to chuck half of the indescribable potion, immediately feeling sick to her stomach. Dweezil (after rolling a perception check that totals in 20) notices that other things seem to be going blurry or 'grow fainter'. After a bit of 'You made it worse' and 'Change it Back's, Dr. Popo explains the effects of the potion: It appears to change your skin(?) into a clay-like substance, allowing for you to mold yourself. (For further info, see the table below). Having not been clear enough before, Sapphire requests ANOTHER potion, this time to get rid of all the x-es, AND NOTHING ELSE. (Seriously Saph, do you never learn?) Dr. Popo hands over another vial; this time, it is filled with an almost boiling, popping and hissing magenta fluid. After briefly considering to just chuck this potion as well, Sapphire decides to simply buy it and put it away. Apparently, Dweezil now wants in on the action too, as he decides to promptly request a 'truth serum', though not just one that makes people tell the truth. Dr. Popo (probably having one of the best selling days of his life) gives him a 'Vial of t': which apparently is literally the lowercase letter t, looking vaguely like a cookie, inside a potion vial. Deciding that they've given the jellyfish man enough of their money for this episode, Sapphire and Dweezil make their way to Donna Vias' residence. And so, Ragna, Dweezil and Sapphire arrive at Donna Vias' doorstep, being greeted by the Donnas' large, purple(?) dwarf guard. After stating their wish to talk to Amelie, Ragna and Dweezil are escorted up into Donna Vias' chambers - leaving behind a moping, clayfaced Sapphire Melody. It seems like neither Ragna nor Dweezil know a thing about talking to traumatised children, still, they manage to get the following information out of Amelie: Yes, Amelie is afraid of Ms. Nesbit, since she remembers her 'looking at her'. Amelie escaped when 'they' were taking her to a large, windowless building (determined later to be the library), though Amelie escaped by knife before they were able to enter. During this encounter, Amelie sustained cuts (though, Christian said they do not remember if they said cuts, or bindmarks). Meanwhile, a moping Sapphire remembers a promise she made to Romo (one of the orphans at the Happy Sunshine Orphanage), and decides to head up the tower after her friends. But, of course, despite her ever-charming murder-robot personality, Amelie ends up running away crying after being told that her friends back at the orphanage want to be saved. Good Job, Zappa, growls Donna Via as the group decides they have fucked up enough in the Lower Bailey, moving onto the next problem: the ever-weirder growing person that is Benny, apparent Owner of the Happy Sunshine Orphanage. Donna Via weights in, saying that she herself looked into it; Benny is not from the Lower Bailey, but instead from Loggerspoole. Confident that they will find answers there, the Team heads off to search for information - in the Tower of Commerce. There, the episode ends on Dweezil, on his pony, throwing a small fortune into the crowd, which imminently begins to devolve into people dying. Good Job, Zappa. Obtained Items Quotes * "Support your local shady jellyfish alley dweller" -'''Christian' * ''"It's just pretend! silence Pretend Wizards!"-'''Brittney' * ''"Mope like the clay-sadness you are" -'''Christian' * 'Sapphire:' "What's a Powder-Room?"Dweezil:' "It's a room where you powder your face. In case it looks like... clay."'' * ''"I respect this childrens' knife, and it's use of knifes" -'''Christian (as Shira) Trivia * This Episode aired on the 12th September, 2016.Category:Episodes